


Love's Scenario

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho had promised not to interfere, but that was before today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Made between [Misu's comic](http://keibey.tumblr.com/post/122057803664/misurabu-inaho-slaine) and too many loops of [アイのシナリオ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQVDmcrWG_w). I finally remembered this existed.

“–on the cheek, and he was blushing like a girl!”

Inaho stopped and looked inside the classroom, watching the circle of laughing boys. It wouldn’t have been something he cared about, if the ringleader wasn’t Sato Kazuo. “I’ll have him sucking my cock by the end of the week.”

The feeling that boiled up to the surface was unsightly, but Inaho’s mind was already whirling, quickly considering his options and the consequences. He settled on a course of action, and ignoring Inko and Calm’s attempts to get his attention, he opened the classroom door fully and walked in.

 

 

The roof was private enough, and the fences would keep either of them from coming to harm. Inaho turned around to face Sato with a calm that he doubted other people would have in his situation. Momentarily his attention was diverted – the door stopped just short of closing behind them, the flash of a sleeve just visible. He should have known they wouldn’t be alone.

“What, you’re going to tell me to break up with Slaine?”

Inaho shifted his gaze to meet Sato’s. The sneer sat too naturally on that face.

“No,” he answered evenly, “I wanted you to know that if you hurt Slaine in any way, I will make your life miserable.”

The scoff was expected, as was the way the other boy sized him up. “You?”

“Yes.” Inaho had been told that his blunt tone made him sound overconfident; the way Sato’s eyes narrowed and the other boy drew up to his full height seemed defensive.

“You just wish that it’s your dick he’s sucking,” Sato spat, “What’s he to you?”

“What I want from him is none of your concern,” he reined in the spike of irritation at the coarse way the other boy spoke about Slaine, “He’s the most important person in my life.”

“What a joke. ‘Most important person?’ What have you ever done for him?”

“What have you?” he returned the question, watching Sato’s features twist sourly. Inaho brushed past the other boy to pull open the door, frowning at the tears on Slaine’s face. He grabbed the blond’s wrist without a word and half turned, throwing over his shoulder, “I’m taking him.”

Slaine didn’t resist being tugged along to the nearest washroom. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I wanted to.”

 

 

The classroom had its usual din in the morning that Inaho tuned out easily with a book. At the shadow the fell over his desk, he looked up, and set the book down at the look on Slaine’s face. The green eyes were slightly red and swollen from crying, and the smile on those lips was self-deprecating. “Slaine,” he greeted, if only to give the blond time to gather his thoughts.

“We broke up,” it was expected if only from the expression, “I’m sorry you got caught up in it.”

“I involved myself,” Inaho corrected, and Slaine’s smile turned a little fond.

“Right.” Slaine took his seat beside him, but didn’t turn to face the front of the room. The blond seemed to find a seam on his bag fascinating. “Let me buy you a treat today – to apologize,” Slaine glanced up at him, “I know a place that’s not too far.”

He nodded. “It’s a date.”

A choked noise of surprise escaped Slaine’s mouth although no words do, and Slaine flushed red. The blond nodded eagerly, a small smile on his lips. It was a nice look.

Inaho wouldn’t mind seeing it more often.


End file.
